


Pink In The Night

by orphan_account



Series: Klave Fics! [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, As One Does, BUT YEAH. age appropriate dave., BUT. you catch my drift, Dave is the Cody Ray Thompson version in this, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Reunions, Rewrite, Season/Series 01, Softie David "Dave" Katz, They/He Pronouns For Klaus Hargreeves, but i do love and respect . baby dave :o), hes very cute and very baby, i actually dont rlly know how old baby dave is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: klaus gasped, their eyes fluttered open.dave." klaus. "  dave took a step foward before skidding down on his knees and pulling klaus into a hug. " fuck ive missed you so much darling. " dave sobbed.————Or : A fix-it of the what was supposed to be the reunion scene.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Klave Fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Pink In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! so throwbacks! am i right? if this seems familiar to you its because its actually a rewritten one shot that i wrote a year ago wjen i first saw the klaus and dave scene before five fucked shit up, so heres my offical second take on this. i hope you all enjoy! feel free to leave a comment telling me how smart and how much of a genius i am. please dont hold back.

" is this about conjuring the one you lost ? " 

diego asks, unaware of how much of a loaded question that is, but he continues to tie klaus up, binding them to the chair, where they will see dave again, because they had to. _they had to._

klaus's mind flickers back to the bus, dave's calloused hands on theirs, dave's affectionate and kind, wavering the lines of shy, smile. then their mind travels to the disco, dave swaying back and forth, _dork._ klaus remembers thinking, he bumps into klaus and nearly knocks them over, but klaus doesn't care. and then they are squeezed into the corner, away from any peering eyes, dave makes a joke, and klaus laughs. and then dave is looking at their lips. and his hand makes its way to their cheek, and right then, and right there klaus nearly melts, they want to collapse into dave, breathe him in, and never let go. instead, klaus places their hands on dave's hips, not daring to go any lower than that, his smell becoming hypnotic, and before they know it- klaus's lips are on dave's. and its nothing like klaus has ever felt before. his lips are soft, caring, and so so kind. and klaus wouldn't mind kissing him forever, but as soon as it starts it ends, with dave pulling back, giving klaus room to breathe. and dave smiles. _he smiles._ and klaus wants to hold him in their arms and tell him to never stop. but he doesn't. 

" what was her name ? " and klaus almost laughs at the easy mistake, they take a breath, but they feel like gasping for air. 

" _his_ name was dave." klaus corrects, staring off into space once he does so, they want nothing more than to scream.

"we soildered together in the A Shau Valley." klaus goes on, they want to stop, they do, but they cant find the will to do so, so they keep going. 

" well, dave must've been a very special person. " and _lord_ was that the understatement of the century. 

" yeah, yeah, he was kind, strong, vulnerable, and beautiful. " klaus took a breath, " and i was _foolish_ enough to follow him to the front line. " but, they know they would do it all over again. 

" you fought in the shit ? " 

" oh yeah, baby. " klaus flashes a smile

" how they let you do that ? " diego asks, looking up at klaus. 

" let me? " klaus let a soft, and _painful_ chuckle escape past their lips, " war couldn't take enough bodies, please, including his." 

klaus spares a glance at ben for a second, and a somber look rested on their other brother's face. _he cant be feeling as bad as you do right now._ their mind told them.

diego and klaus continue to talk, and klaus has trouble holding back their sobs. 

" ahh shit. " klaus hissed. 

diego looks over, with a worried glance. 

" i need to pee. " 

klaus almost feels bad for making diego do all that work. 

* * *

" lets get you going here a quick- " 

" i- y'know i think this was a bad- " 

" woah, woah, woah. " diego quickly extended his hand to stop klaus in their tracks. 

" ah, no no no no. " he pushed klaus back, his dearest sibling struggling to get passed him. 

" diego just listen- " klaus looks diego in his eyes, desperate to get out, to get _away_.

" sit. " diego demands. 

" diego, just listen! " klaus begs him. 

diego gut punches klaus, which makes klaus fold over in pain, forcing them to sit down.

" sit your ass down, sit down. " diego grabbed the rope in his hand, roughly tying his younger sibling up, tighter than before, making sure there was no way they could get away. 

" damn it diego! " klaus cries, he pulls his bounded hands away, and knocks the lamp over. " damn it! stop it! "

klaus continues to squirm desperately, trying yo get untied and unbounded, and for diego to just let them free. 

diego kept at it.

he then wrapped around klaus's neck until they stopped, then he continued. 

" listen! listen! i can conjure her for you!" the cop lady, they knew her and diego were close. 

diego held onto them, " _dont_ use her name like that. " 

diego explained to him that, they couldn't conjure shit, and he didnt want to see her until he murdered the bastards that killed her. and klaus could understand that.

diego placed a bucket near him, and left. 

klaus squrimed and struggled until they knocked themself out of their chair.

he wasn't on the floor anymore, he was back _there_.

their ears were filled with gunshots and wailing. 

a bullet whirred past them. 

" whew! _christ on a cracker_! that was a close one huh dave ? " 

no answer. their blood turned to ice. 

" dave ? "

no answer, that almost confirmed it. 

they didn't believe it until they saw it.

they turned dave over, only to find a gaping gunshit wound in the middle of dave's chest. 

he sobbed and wailed for a medic, for someone to fix his _sunshine_.

" hey dave look at me!" klaus tapped dave's face with their palm, they heard him gurgle and choke on his blood.

they never wanted to hear dave like that, _ever._

they _screeched_ for a medic until they couldn't anymore. 

dave's eyes fluttered open, looking up at klaus, a gentle smile. a kind. smile. a smile wavering on the lines of shy. dave's smile. 

" oh, hey, hey, hey, hey, its okay look at me." klaus grabbed dave's face in their hands. 

" please stay with me dave, no, no, no, no, no." klaus pressed their lips gentle against dave's forehead.

he cried for a medic one last time before he accepted that was the last kiss he would ever give dave.

* * *

klaus gasped, their eyes fluttered open.

_dave._

 _" klaus. "_ dave took a step foward before skidding down on his knees and pulling klaus into a hug. " _fuck_ ive missed you so much darling. " dave sobbed. 

" shh. shh," klaus rubbed his back, consoling him. " its alright, baby." klaus whispered into his ear as dave sobbed. 

when dave finally calmed down a bit klaus let go, "untie me?" klaus asked, a smile still present on their face.

dave let out a wet chuckle and nodded, "yeah, yeah okay." dave started untying klaus from their binds. when he was all done, klaus launched themself at dave, envoloping him into their thin arms. " _fuck_ , ive missed you so much, davey. " 

" i know, ive missed you." dave pulled back to place both of his palms on klaus's face, " i waited for you- i promise, i did, i waited for you. " dave sniffled. 

" of course you did, of course you did, i know baby. " klaus leaned into dave's touch. " you did so good, you waited, you didnt have to." 

" but i want- "

" but you wanted to, i know. im so glad you did, baby. " 

dave's hands slithered around klaus's neck, " i missed you, god, klaus, i missed you so so much. " dave laughed, sadly. 

klaus brought dave close to them, and pressed their lips against his, holding eachothers faces together. pulling away to breathe, klaus kissed daves lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, eyelids. they wanted to feel dave completely. 

klaus let out a shaky sigh, pressing his hand to dave's chest, " does it-"

" no, no, its- its fine. it doesn't hurt." dave reassured klaus, " its just annoying sometimes, thats all." dave joked, presumably trying to get klaus to laugh, but failed to do so. 

" im sorry, fuck- im so sorry dave." Klaus held him close to them.   
  


“ please don’t apologize, darling. you didn’t do anything wrong.” Dave sighed.

klaus was left with nothing to say so for now, he didn’t say anything.   
  
“ i love you, never forget that. ” klaus said through clenched teeth, “ i love you so _much_ Dave, don’t you ever fucking forget that.” Klaus warned. 

“ i won’t, i promise you i won’t, i love you too, so so much.” Dave reminded klaus.

“god, i wish you were here, _alive._ ” klaus exhaled. 

“i know. but I’m here, maybe not alive but _im here.”_ Dave reminded them. 

Klaus kissed Dave’s knuckles, nuzzling into them, exhaling a shaky sigh. 

* * *

when klaus woke up, they felt someone holding them, he got hopeful, “Dave?” 

“Sorry. Just me.” Ben gave a soft smile.

”Oh.” Klaus’s stomach dropped, he lost Dave again. 

“he didn’t want to go.” Ben hummed.

”I know.”

”he seems nice, maybe he’ll come back.”   
  
“maybe.” 

klaus hugged Ben. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again gang ! so i hope u aren’t too broken up. i hope i haven’t gone and made u sad. if i did please take this as a formal apology. fun fact as i was writing this i was watching this show where a dude went around and got ppl for their hunting CRIMES. 
> 
> POG moments huh? anyway fun lil fact for u hopefully u aren’t angry with me anymore. please. im just a little creature. with feelings and a heart. u don’t wanna be mad at me. 
> 
> come on guys i was just 
> 
> i was just messin around . i was just .
> 
> also u can catch me on tumblr @enbyzombie !! i take requests so just if u have any ideas. u may pitch them to me!


End file.
